Being Manager Sure Is Fun
by Akashi x Murasakibara 4Ever
Summary: Kiyoshi Kagura is a happy-go-lucky type of person. She doesn't really care for her grades, and she focuses on having fun. What happens when she is made manager of the boys' basketball team? Will she finally get serious? Or will she get involved in gossip and mess it up for herself?
1. Becoming Manager

It was almost a silent as death in the gym. I had no clue why though. Riko-chan said that basketball practice was after school, and that she wanted to talk about me possibly being the manager for the boys' basketball team. I, of course, said yes. How could you say no to Riko? It's almost impossible.

"I'm glad you came Kagura-chan," Riko said, coming up behind me.

"Riko! Where is everyone? I thought you were holding practice after school today," I said.

"It was canceled, since almost everyone needed time to work on their project for World History," Riko said. I groaned. The second years had this huge project in World History that was said to be worth 75% of our overall grade. Luckily, my English teacher was nice enough to let us work on the project during class.

"Oh yeah, about you being manager," Riko said, catching my attention again," I held a vote to see if anyone objected to you becoming the manager for the basketball team."

"Did anyone object?" I asked.

"No one did. So, I talked to Takeda-sensei and he agreed to it as well."

"Are you saying that-"

"Congratulations on becoming manager, Kagura-chan."

I squealed in joy and hugged Riko tightly.

"H-Hey, I can barely breathe," Riko giggled.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited, I can barely keep still!" I said, tearing away from her.

"Anyways, how far are you on your project?" Riko asked.

"I've got a decent amount done. Hikari -chan let us do it in class," I said.

"Didn't she say to stop calling her that?"

"Don't act like you don't call her it too."

"Point taken. Now, since basketball practice was canceled, I think I'm going to go to the library to do some research. Want to come with me?" Riko asked.

"Nah, I'll have to come another time. I have to get home and do some stuff," I said.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, manager," Riko said, walking away.

"Bye!" I called after her. I sighed and started dancing in the place I was standing. I was super excited! I couldn't wait to tell Onii-san!

I quickly began to run home without a second thought and burst through the door.

"I'M HOME!" I yelled loudly.

"Kagura-chan! Did you have a nice day at school?" My grandma, who my brother and I had spent our whole lives with, asked.

"I did! But, where's Onii-chan? I want to tell him some big news!" I said.

"He's in his room, working on his project. I'd suggest you do the same. I know how much you like to procrastinate," Grandma said.

"I will, but later!"

"Procrastination at its finest."

I giggled and ran up the stairs, two at a time. When I got to Onii-san's room, my hand connected loudly with the door.

"Who is it?" My brother's voice asked.

"Kagura! I have some good news!" I said.

"Come on in!"

I opened the door quickly and looked at Onii-san. His books were spread out on his bed and looked at me.

"What's the good news? Did you win the lottery?"

"No."

"Save a life?"

"No!"

"Help a pregnant lady in labor cross the street?"

"NO!"

"Well then, what is it?" Onii-san asked, taking a sip of his soda.

"Riko-chan made me manager of the boys' basketball team!"

Spit.

"Did I just hear you properly?"

"If you heard, that Riko-chan made me manager of the basketball team, than yes."

"Okay, than."

"Kagura! Teppei! Time for dinner!" Grandma called.

"Okay!" I called and raced down the stairs. Grandma was the best cook in the world and I looked at what we were having. It was my favorite, miso stew. It took a little bit, but Onii-san eventually came down the stairs and we began to eat.

"Anyways Kagura, what is the news you had earlier? As far as I know, you haven't stopped smiling since you got home from school," Grandma said.

"Riko-chan made me manager of the boys' basketball team!"

Silence.

"You're reacting better than I did," Onii-san said.

"What is it? Is being manager bad?" I asked, slightly confused with everyone's reactions.

"Oh well, I'm just surprised they let you be manager, considering your grades," Grandma said. My grades were really bad. I was failing almost every single class. The only class I wasn't failing was English, and that was because Hikari-chan is a good teacher, and I actually understand what she's talking about.

"I know, but still. I'll get my grades up before they figure out about them! Don't worry," I said, slightly angered that they thought my grades would bring me down.

"I don't know. I don't think you can quickly bring up multiple F's unless you completely overworked yourself. And besides, doesn't Riko already know about your grades?" Onii-san said.

"She does. But she probably thinks that I can bring them up! I'll be fine! I won't overwork myself at all!" I said.

"I don't believe you."

"When do you ever believe me?"

"I've believe you all the time! Don't act like those times didn't happen."

"Well excuse me PRINCESS!"

"Enough!" Grandma said loudly, breaking up our argument.

"Sorry," we both said.

"Kagura, I'll allow this manager stuff. But if you overwork yourself even the slightest, I'm going to say that you can't do it. Okay?" Grandma said.

"Okay!" I said excitedly. Dinner was silent after that, and I went to bed early. I didn't even bother doing my homework. I'd ask Hyuuga-kun or Riko-chan if I could copy.  
It was bright when I woke up. I looked at the time and didn't really think about it, lying back down. Then I shot up.

"IT'S 8 ALREADY!?"

I quickly got up and put on my uniform and accidently put on my shirt wrong. I fixed it as I went down the stairs and saw Grandma sitting on the couch, watching TV casually.

"Grandma! Why didn't anyone wake me up and say that I was going to be late?" I asked.

"Teppei tried to wake you up, but you just threw a pillow at him and told him to get out. So he left without you," Grandma said. I blinked and sighed.

"Well, I have to go!" I said.

"Have you done anything other than put on your uniform? You still need to brush your teeth, brush your hair, and eat. You can't leave until you do those things." Grandma said. I groaned and ran back up the stairs.

I grabbed my toothbrush and my brush and tried doing both at the same time. It took a little bit, but my teeth sparkled and my hair didn't look like I had just woken up. I raced back down the stairs and ran into the kitchen, stopping upon seeing Grandma taking a piece of toast out of the toaster.

"This is for you. I'd thought you might want a little help," She said.

"Thank you!" I said, taking the toast and kissing her cheek," I'll see you after basketball practice!"

"Okay darling. Have fun," Grandma said, smiling brightly at me, as I almost never kissed her cheek.

"I will!" I said, putting on my shoes and running out the door. The toast hung out my mouth as I ran, and I reached the school within 10 minutes. The bad thing was, I was completely out of breath and had to stand outside the school gates for about 5 minutes to catch it.

"Miss Kiyoshi!" I heard. I sighed and turned to face the most horrid thing you could see when you were late. The principal.

"Oh, good morning Miss Suzuki. How are you?" I asked casually.  
"Quite good actually. Now, why are you late?" She asked.

"My stupid brother didn't wake me up," I said.

"Don't blame other people for your faults."

I sighed. She was always saying things like that. It was actually kind of annoying.

"Sorry, but I would really like to get to class now," I said.

"Okay, you can go."

I nodded and walked into the school, finishing my toast as I walked down the hallway to my class. I wiped my face clear of any crumbs and quietly opened the door to my class, only catching the attention of the people near the door. Luckily, my seat was the closest to the door, and I quickly seated myself.

"It's nice of you to join us Miss Kiyoshi," My World History teacher said. I gulped.

"Um, hi," I said.

"Since you're late, I assume you did your homework?" He asked, making me freeze. I was going to copy!

"Um-"

"I thought so."

After that, class went on like normal. I was too happy when lunch came.

"Hey Kagura-chan, why were you late?" Koganei-kun asked.

"Baka Onii-san didn't wake me up," I said.

"You threw a pillow at me and threatened to throw your bed. I wasn't messing with that," Onii-san said.

"Well, maybe you wouldn't be scared of your little sister if you had a-"

"OKAY, let's not fight kiddies," Riko-chan said, butting in before I said something I might have regretted.

"Riko-chan, I need to copy for our next class," I said.

"You need to copy? Or you want to copy?" Riko-chan asked.

"Need," I said.

"I noticed this is lunch, and no one is eating lunch," Izuki said.

"Did something just come out of your mouth that wasn't a pun?" I asked. Everyone gasped fakely and we all began to laugh, making everyone else in the classroom look at us like we were crazy.

"But seriously, are we going to do rock paper scissors to see who gets the job of getting us lunch?" Hyuuga asked. Everyone nodded and we did it. The one who lost was… me.

"Sorry Kagura-chan," Riko-chan said. I had a feeling she had cheated.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be right back," I said, clearly agitated that I had lost. I walked out of the classroom, and quickly walked down the stairs and to the lunchroom. It was super crowded and I barely got threw.

"It's very crowded in here, right Kiyoshi-sempai," Kuroko said. I nodded and then looked at him.

"Where'd you just come from?" I asked.

"I was here the entire time," He said, and I sighed. I most likely just didn't notice him. But then again, who did? He was completely invisible, but he was just SO CUTE!

I shook my head of the thoughts and sighed.

"Is something the matter?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about how completely adorable you are," I said, not really paying attention to what I had just said.

"Adorable?" Kuroko asked. I froze, taking in the moment and thinking about what I said.

"Um… I'm just going to go now," I said, quickly walking away, quite embarrassed. I grabbed the usual and walked back to class.

"It's about time you got here!" Riko said..

"It's not my fault that everyone wants to go to the lunchroom at the exact same time," I said.

"Well, I'm starving. Let's eat," Riko said, and I nodded. Then I realized, I had forgotten to get some bread for myself.

"Where's yours?" Hyuuga asked.

"I forgot to get mine," I said.

"Oh, well, here Kagura. You can have some of mine," Hyuuga said, breaking off a piece and handing me it.

"Thanks Hyuuga-kun. I won't bother you as much during basketball practice now, " I said.

"That reminds me. About your grades."

Damn.

"What about them?" I asked.

"They're bad," Riko said.

"I noticed. But I'm going to get them up quite quickly. Don't worry," I said.

"Are you sure you can do it?" Riko asked.

"And you said that she thought you could bring them up."

"Shut it."

Onii-san and I were always fighting. We loved each other, but we fought A LOT. Brother and sister love man. It hurts.

"I can do it. I just need to stop procrastinating and maybe I'll be able to get stuff done like I'm supposed to," I said.

"You've procrastinated all your life. It's not possible to stop now."

"Didn't I say to shut it?"

"Come on, stop fighting," Riko said. We both nodded and we looked at her.

"You know, if you ace this project, that will bring your grade up dramatically. Than all you have to worry about is Chemistry and Geometry," Hyuuga said.

"That's right! But, when's it due again?" I asked.

"The teacher may not have been generous with the grade, but was super generous with the time. It's not due for another 2 months. But just because of me saying that, I feel like you're going to procrastinate like crazy now," Riko said.

"I won't, I won't. Don't worry," I said. After I said that, the bell rang.

"Time for class. We'll talk after school," Riko said. I nodded and quickly stuffed the bread that Hyuuga had given me in my mouth before sitting in my seat and waiting for Hikari-chan to get there.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Sure Hikari-chan was a tad bit more lazy than normal, but everything else was completely fine. I was getting my stuff out of my locker when I heard some girls gossiping. I normally don't listen to gossip, but there's a first time for everything right?

"Hey, did you know that Kiyoshi-sempai is single?" I heard some girl gossip.

"Which one?" Another girl asked.

"Both! Teppei-san is so cool and hot!"

"Really? Kagura-san is so pretty! How is she still single?" Some girl asked.

"I have no clue. But I heard that a first year is planning on asking her on a date today!"

What?

"Really? Who?"

"Don't have a name. I think it's someone on the basketball team though."

Basketball team?

"I also heard that Kagura-san was made manager of the boys' basketball team!"

"Lucky! I so want to be her at the moment!"

They wouldn't if they knew what my brother was like at home.

"Come on, let's go to the gym. I heard that they were allowing people to watch for the first 20 minutes!"

"Seriously? Let's go!"

I heard them run off and thought about what they had said. Someone asking me on a date? And a first year at that? Who was it? So many questions ran through my mind, and I was slowly getting determined to figure out who liked me.

I grabbed my schoolbag and quickly rushed to the gym. I had to do some managing since I was the manager, right?

* * *

Sorry if it's a bad start, I just randomly thought of this one day. I'll keep going if people seem to like it. Please leave a review and check out my other stories!


	2. First Day As Manager

I quickly got to the gym and it was packed with people, mostly girls who were fawning over the guys on the team. The guys, of course, paid no attention.

Good guys.

"Kagura-chan! It's about time you got here," Riko said.

"Sorry, I had to do something," I said.

"Well come on! You are the manager after all," Riko said.

"Sure, coach," I said, making her giggle.

"Geez, it seems like you guys are flirting," Koganei said, earning him a hit in the head from both Riko and I.

"We're just good friends. Stop being perverted," we both said.

"Sorry," Koganei said, walking away. I looked at the clock. We had 5 minutes before we had to start clearing out the gym.

"Something wrong? Waiting on something?" Riko asked.

"Huh? Oh, no. Just looking at the time," I said.

"That's something you do way too often. You should actually pay attention to life once in a while. It's more exciting than you think," Riko said.

"Okay, I'll try that. Thanks," I said. Riko nodded and gave me a key.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"That's to unlock the boys' locker room. I usually do it, but since we have a manager now," Riko said, trailing off. I nodded and sighed.

"When do I unlock it?" I asked.

"One minute before we clear out the gym," Riko said.

"Why so late?" I asked.

"Some girls are perverts and might try to peek."

"Ah, I see."

"So, you have 2 minutes."

"Okay."

Riko nodded and walked over to the boys, possibly thinking I was going to follow her. I sighed and looked at all the guys on the bleachers. Almost all of them turned pink, and some waved. I waved back and they turned red. I walked over to Hyuuga and poked his side.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm bored," I said.  
"That's something I can't help with."

"Entertain me."

"Say that too loudly and your brother might get the wrong idea."

"HYUUGA-KUN ENTERTAIN ME."

That certainly got everyone's attention. Hyuuga turned the darkest shade of red and I grinned in victory.

"What are you two DOING over there?" Koganei asked.

"Nothing! N-Not what you think!" Hyuuga got defensive.

"Hyuuga-kun was going to kiss me," I said, earning me a glare from said guy.

"What?" Onii-san was mad.

"N-No, that's not it," Hyuuga said, looking at me for help.

"I was joking. I was trying to kiss him," I said, earning me a very painful hit in the head by Onii-san. I rubbed my head and sniffed.

"What was that for?" I cried.

"For tricking me," Onii-san said.

"I'm sorry," I said, pouting slightly.

"It's fine. Just don't do it again," Onii-san said. I looked at the clock and sighed. It was time to open the locker room. I walked away from Hyuuga and unlocked the door.

"Okay, time to leave!" Riko said.

"Eh!?" Everyone started protesting.

"Come on, it's been twenty minutes already!" Riko said.

"But they didn't even practice! It's not far!" Someone said.

"We have to take practice seriously! The Winter Cup is soon and we need to focus! All fangirls need to leave!" Riko said.

"Kagura-sempai! Everyone cried. Riko shot me a glare and I gulped.

"Um, I-I'm sorry, but you guys have to leave," I said.

"Please, can we stay for just a little longer?" Everyone asked.

"No, I'm sorry, "I said, pushing open the gym doors. Everyone groaned and gave me puppy eyes as they walked past me. I almost gave in, but Riko hit my head, making me change my mind again. After everyone was out, Riko locked the doors and sighed.

"Okay, go change," She said. Everyone nodded and went into the locker room. Riko looked at me after everyone left.

"You need to toughen up," She said.

"Huh?" I played stupid.

"Everyone goes to you when they want something because you always give it. You need to toughen up, and stop giving people what they want," Riko said. I sighed and nodded.

"Hey Coach, we're all changed," Hyuuga said.

"Good, now let's get practice started," Riko said, turning away from me. I shifted uncomfortably and Hyuuga noticed.

"Something the matter, manager?" He asked. I shook my head and blinked.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking is all," I said.

"Oh, okay. Well, manager, are you ready to manage?" Hyuuga asked.

"Yup! Totally ready to manage!" I said.

"Glad you have spirit. Now I need you to watch them run their laps while I take care of something. If they slack, smack them. Hard," Riko said. I gulped.

"Oh, okay," I said.

"Well, see you in a few minutes," Riko said, walking out the gm doors. I looked at everybody and sighed.

"Well, let's begin our laps, I guess," I said. They all nodded and began running. At least they were making it easy for me.

"Sempai, can we just do 5 laps instead of the usual 10 today?" A first year asked.

"Um.. Sorry, but no. Riko-chan might get mad at me," I said.

"Please?"

"No means no, now keep running," Hyuuga stepped in. The first year groaned and continued his laps. I nodded at Hyuuga in thanks and he nodded back. Riko came back 5 minutes later, and I was instructing them in their stretches. I had watched what Riko told them to do and was doing a good job counting.

"Taking over my job as well huh?" Riko said.

"Oh, Riko-chan. I'm glad you're here," I said.

"How's everything going?" She asked, looking around.

"Pretty good. A couple first years tried ditching, but I caught them before they could leave," I said.

"Good job! Looks like everything is going smoothly. I think you can leave for the day," Riko said.

"Huh?"

"Leave. You've done more than enough for your first day, and I feel like being generous," Riko said.

"Thanks!"

"No problem. Now go before I decide to change my mind."

I nodded and quickly grabbed my stuff, waving goodbye to everyone before running to the library. I needed a couple of books for the project and I actually got away with stealing Onii-san's library card. It was nice and cool in the library, so I stood still for a second before walking over to the history section. I looked up and down for a book and found one that was exactly what I needed. There was only one problem though.

I was too short to reach it.

I stretched my arms as far as they would go and got on my tiptoes, and I still couldn't reach it. Onii-san was the tallest person on the basketball team, but I was one of the shortest people in the school.

I sighed and looked up at the book, quite mad that I couldn't reach it. All of a sudden, I was covered by a shadow.

"Need some help?" A voice I knew a little TOO well asked. I looked up and saw Takao from Shutoku.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I need that book right there," I said. Takao wasn't much taller than me, but he reached the book with ease. He smiled and handed it to me.

"Thanks, but I have to ask. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was just browsing the area with Shin-chan and he wanted to come to the library to check out the books. I think it's pretty boring here, but I'm glad you're here as well. What is the Amazing Kagura-chan doing here?" Takao asked. He made the nickname "The Amazing Kagura-chan" for me because I was always saying "Amazing!". It's actually quite weird.

"I'm getting this book for a project in World History," I said.

"Okay then. Well, if you want me to, I can walk you home, oh miss Amazing Kagura-chan," Takao said, holding out his arm like a gentleman. I giggled and took his arm.

"Just don't blame me if Onii-san gets mad at you," I said.

"Look at the cute couple!"

"I know, and her boyfriend is really sweet!"

"She's so lucky!"

Boyfriend? Please. Sure Takao was my friend, even though he went to a completely different school, and we would do some harmless flirting, but I don't think we ever considered dating. At least, I haven't.

"Well, let's go to the checkout and leave, shall we?" Takao said, nudging my side lightly. I nodded and we walked up to the checkout, the girl behind the counter smiling brightly.

"It's always good seeing couples come to the library. You guys look super cute together," She said, making Takao and I turn completely red.

"Hehe, thanks," Takao said, making me shoot him a confused look. I quickly checked out the book and we walked out.

"Well, that was the most awkward visit to the library ever," I said.

"Kagura?" Onii-san asked.

Damn it, why is he here?

"O-Onii-san, it's nice to see you here," I said.

"I thought you didn't have a library card," Onii-san said. I smiled nervously and gave him back his library card, making him look blankly at me.

"It was of good use to me!" I said.

"Since when do I hear those words come out of your mouth about my stuff?" Onii-san asked.

"Since I needed this book," I said, showing him the book I had just checked out.

"Ah I see. But why is your arm hooked with his?"

I froze.

"I was just going to walk her home," Takao spoke up. Onii-san looked at me and I nodded.

"Okay, but just to let you know. If you do anything to my sister, I will hunt you down," Onii-san said.

Who knew he actually cared?

"I won't do anything, I swear," Takao said, and Onii-san nodded in approval before walking into the library.

"Well, that was awkward," Takao said.

"It's just an awkward day today," I said.

"Yup. Well, shall we go?"

"Sure."

The walk was long and really entertaining. Takao told me all about how he actually got Midorima to smile and he laughed when I asked if his face cracked when he did. When we got to the door, Takao unhooked his arm from mine.

"That was too fun. We should definitely hang out again Amazing Kagura-chan," Takao said.

"We definitely should!" I said enthusiastically.

"Well, no doubt Shin-chan is looking for me. Either that or he's too wrapped up in looking at books to realize I was gone. I'll see you later. And by the way-"

By the way?

"Happy Birthday."

…

"It's my birthday?"

"You forgot your own birthday? I remember when we first met, you wouldn't let me forget when it was," Takao laughed. I blushed and muttered,"Baka."

"Well, I hope you're not the only one who forgot your birthday," Takao said, waving goodbye to me. I waved back and went inside. I placed my backpack down and went to go change. When I took off my jacket, a note fell out, capturing my attention. I picked it up and read it.

_Hey! It's your birthday! Don't forget that. If you did, well than you're doing something wrong._

I rolled my eyes. What an idiot.

_I know you think that I'm an idiot for saying that, but I don't mind._

What the hell?

_How did I know? It just seems like something you would think. Anyways, I hope you enjoy your special day!_

_P.s Call me!_

His number was on the bottom of the note. What a dork. But I put his number in my phone and put the note in a frame I had lying around. It was from Takao after all. He might cry if I threw it away. I called Takao and he picked up on the second ring.

"Yello?" He answered. I giggled.

"Hey. I got your note, you dork," I said.

"Hey, it's a smooth move right? Notes are the in now, are they not? Or am I 5 years too late?" Takao asked.

"Hehe, but hey. Why do I have a feeling you wanted to ask me something at my door?" I asked.

"Well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go on a date tonight for your birthday, but your brother might have a fit-"

"I'll go on a date with you!" I interrupted him.

"Y-You will?" He was surprised from what I could tell.

"Sure, I need some time away from my family anyways," I said.

"Okay, well, is 7 a good time to get you?"

"It's perfect."  
"Okay, well, see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and looked at my closet. I rushed over to it and looked through it quickly.

I needed to look good for a date, didn't I?

* * *

Sorry if it's bad. I kind of rushed this one. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!


	3. Shopping and Complete Chaos

**Chapter 3:**

It was 6:45 PM and things were completely out of hand. The house was a mess and so were all the people in it. Here, let me go back a couple of hours to tell you what happened.

After Takao and I had gotten off the phone, I automatically started getting ready for our date, even though it was later. I looked through my closet, picked out a pair of khakis that Onii-san got for me, and sighed. I didn't really have dating clothing. I put the khakis back and looked through my closet some more. It wasn't long before I saw the best shirt in my closet. It was a beautiful blue color, and it had my favorite band's name, UVERworld Wait, this was a date. I couldn't wear this.

"What are you doing?" I heard. I jumped slightly and looked towards my door, finally noticing my Grandma.

"O-Oh, I didn't see you there," I said.

"Getting ready for something?" She asked.

"U-Um, no?" It came out of my mouth as a question.

"Why darling, you do know you're incredibly loud when you talk on the phone, do you not?" She asked. I blushed a bright red.

"You're not in trouble or anything. I just wished I was able to meet this boy before you went on your date," Grandma said.

"Oh, well, you can meet him at 7. That's when he's coming," I said. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm guessing you also need some clothing for this date? Here, take my card and go shopping. Try not to spend over 8000 yen!" She said, handing me her credit card. I took it and nodded.

"Budget is 8000 yen. Got it," I said. She smiled.

"Do try to have fun deary, life is more exciting than it seems," Grandma said. Didn't Riko just say that before I left the school? I nodded and put my jacket on before rushing down the stairs. As I sat down to put my shoes on, Grandma came down the stairs.

"It's also fine if you go a little over the budget deary. Just not too much," She said. I nodded again and secured my shoes on my feet before opening the door.

"I'll be back soon Grandma! See you later!" I said as I ran out the door.

"Have fun!" I heard her call. I quickly ran to the market district and sighed. There were so many places to shop, and most of them were expensive.

"Hey!"

I turned and saw Riko walking towards me. I gave her a confused look at she giggled.

"I bet you're wondering why I'm not at the school huh?" She said. I nodded and she giggled again.

"Practice is already over! It's already 5!" Riko said. I looked at her and tilted my head in confusion.

"Seriously? It's already that late?" I asked. Riko nodded and I sighed. I only had about an hour to shop.

"Are you here for something, or are you just browsing?" Riko asked, breaking my train of thought.

"Huh? Oh, well, I was here to shop for clothes because I'm going on a date-"

"A date? With who?" Riko asked, grabbing both my hands, her eyes sparkling.

"T-Takao," I said, quite weirded out by her behavior.

"From Shutoku?"

I nodded and she linked her arm with mine.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked.

"We have to go get clothes for your date!" Riko said, leading me towards a store. It was a nice little store, and not a lot of people were in it. There were a lot of nice looking clothes in it.

"This is a pretty nice store," I said.

"It's one of my favorites. I love shopping here!" Riko said happily. We walked deeper into the store and looked around a little bit. It wasn't very long before Riko said I should try something on. I sighed and looked around a little more before Riko shoved a blue dress at me. It was a pretty long dress, and it had pink on the chest and on the side. It was a spaghetti strap as well. I looked at Riko and she nodded as to say "you're trying this on whether you want to or not". I sighed and took it from her before quickly rushing into a changing room.

It was a tiny little changing room, and I hung the dress on a nearby hook. I took off my uniform and sighed. I put on the dress and looked at myself in the mirror. The dress went slightly past my knees and it flared when I twirled. I stepped out of the changing room, making what little people that were in the store stare at me.

"You look amazing! That's the dress!" Riko squealed.

"Y-You think?" I asked.

"I know! Now we have to get some shoes! Boots might be the best for that dress," Riko said, pushing me back into the changing room. I nodded and she closed the door. I locked it and quickly changed back into my uniform.  
"How much is this anyways?" I muttered to myself. I looked at the price tag and smiled slightly. 4000 yen? Not bad for this kind of dress.

"Can you be any slower?" Riko called. I sighed and put the dress back on its hanger before going back out.

"Now, let's pay for it," Riko said. I almost called her Captain Obvious, but I knew it would cause me to take a paper fan to the back of the head. We walked up to the counter and quickly paid for it before walking back out. The sun was starting to set and I looked at my phone. It was 5:30. I had about 30 minutes before I had to go home.

"Come on, I know where we can go to get the perfect shoes for that," Riko said, pulling me towards a very large store. I sighed. Why was I always getting pulled around? We walked in and the smell of fresh leather hit my face. I inhaled deeply, the smell was very intoxicating.

"Come on, don't just stand around!" Riko said, leading me to an aisle with a bunch of shoes of all kinds. Sneakers, flats, heels, you could find it all there. I blinked as Riko began looking at the boots. I sighed and looked with her, pretending to know what I was looking for.

"Here!" Riko said, shoving a pair of black boots at me. I tried them on, they went to just below my knee and I smiled. They looked pretty good.

"The design is good, but the color is going to throw the outfit off. Here, these are the ones we want," Riko said, picking up the same boots, only they were a beige color. I tried them on and Riko smiled brightly.

"Those are definitely the ones," Riko said, and I nodded. I looked at the price tag and sighed in relief. They were on sale for 3000 yen! They were originally 5000 yen. Just under my budget.

I took them off and sighed. I turned to say something to Riko and she wasn't there. I put the boots back in their box, picked up the box and looked around for Riko. Who knew what kind of trouble she might get into on her own?

"Boo!" Riko scared me. I jumped and looked at her laughing form.

"Y-You should have s-seen your face!" Riko laughed. I blushed a dark red and allowed my bangs to cover up my face.

"But the main reason I found you was to show you this," Riko said, holding up a necklace. It was a white color, and it sparkled in the light. My eyes trailed to the price tag and I blinked. It was 1000 yen. I looked at Riko and she smiled.

"Are you going to get it?" She asked. I nodded and she squealed, dragging me to the counter. I paid for the boots and the necklace and glanced at my phone when we got outside. It was time for me to go home.

"Hey Riko, I have to go get ready. I'll tell you later how it went, okay?" I said.

"Okay!" She said, waving goodbye to me as I walked away. It was a nice cool night, and I arrived home at about 6:05.

"Hey Kagura," Onii-san said.

"Hey!" I said.

"You went shopping? For what reason?" He asked. I blinked and tried to think up of a reason other than going on a date. That would completely set him off. Sure, Onii-san and I fought an awful lot, but he was very protective of me.

"Teppei darling, Kagura's going on a date," Grandma said.

Silence.

"With who?" Onii-san's voice was surprisingly calm.

"Takao from Shutoku," I said.

"I see, well, you want to see the cat that I brought home?" Onii-san asked.

"A cat? Okay! Just let me put my stuff in my room," I said, walking up the stairs. I spread out the dress on my bed and placed the boots next to it. I put the necklace on my dresser before rushing back downstairs. I walked into the living room and Onii-san was holding the cutest kitten I've ever seen in my whole life.

"How cute! Where'd you find it?" I asked.

"I found it in an alley. It was in a box," Onii-san said. I looked at it and blinked.

"It needs a bath," I said.

"True, let's go give it a bath," Onii-san said.

"Kagura, don't you think you should get ready for your date? It's almost 6:30!" Grandma said.

"I can get ready at 6:45. This cat desperately needs a bath," I said. Grandma jus nodded Onii-san brought the cat to the kitchen. I turned on the water, making the cat slightly freak out, and Onii-san handed the cat to me.

"Why are you handing it to me?" I asked.

"Just hold it while I check to make sure the water is the right temperature. Now stop complaining, at least you get to hold it," Onii-san said. I rolled my eyes and watched as he checked the water, having to calm the kitten from time to time.

"It seems to trust you more, so start bathing it," Onii-san said.

Wait, what?

"You want me to bathe it? But I have to get ready!" I said.

"It'll be quick. I'll help you," Onii-san said, getting the dish soap from the counter and putting a little bit on the kitten.

"Are you sure that's what we should be using?" I asked.

"It's all we have. I'll go to the pet store tomorrow," Onii-san said. I nodded and started bathing the kitten. Well, I tried to. The kitten started freaking out, and no matter how much I tried to calm it, it kept freaking out. After I got a good amount of it wet, the kitten scratched me really good and jumped out of my grip.

"Um, this isn't good," I said, looking at my now badly bleeding arm. I heard a couple crashes and Grandma calling for us to grab the kitten. Onii-san and I rushed out of the kitchen and saw that the kitten had destroyed Grandma's beloved tea set, which had spilled on her and now her sundress was covered in tea and was now shivering on top on the TV.

I walked over to grab it, but the kitten knew better. It jumped off my shoulder and ran past Onii-san, back into the kitchen. Onii-san and I rushed to the kitchen and trapped the kitten near the sink. The kitten jumped over the sink and I tried to grab it, but my hands landed in the water instead, getting both Onii-san and I soaking wet. Onii-san glared at me and I gave him a cheeky grin before we turned our attention back to the cat.

And this is why it was 6:45 and the house was in chaos. I was freaking out. I should have taken Grandma's advice and just gotten ready! A knock on the door caused me to have a major heart attack.

"O-One second!" I called. The kitten ran between my legs and I shrieked, falling down.

"Grab it!" Onii-san said. I quickly got up and we all trapped the kitten near the front door. There was no escaping now. I stepped towards it, but it was too tired to keep running. It let me catch it and I gave it to Onii-san. Grandma and Onii-san took the kitten upstairs and I opened the door. Standing there was, of course, Takao.

"What happened to you?" Takao asked with a smile on his face.

"A kitten. That's what happened," I said.

"A kitten huh?" Takao said. I nodded and Takao laughed.

"Well, I think I can wait a little bit while you get cleaned up. Just don't take an eternity, okay?" Takao said with a chuckle. I smiled and nodded.

"Do you want to come inside?" I asked.

"Sure," Takao said, coming in and taking his shoes off. I showed him into the living room and rushed upstairs. I ran into my room and took a quick 5 minute shower. I blow-dried my hair and put on the dress, looking at myself in my full length mirror. I quickly bandaged my hurt arm, put on stockings, and put on my necklace before taking my boots downstairs.

When I came downstairs, Takao and Grandma were talking. I had no idea what about, but when I came down the stairs, Takao's eyes automatically went to me, a blush forming on his face.

"I hope I don't look too bad," I said.

"N-No, you look great," Takao said, getting up. I smiled and Takao turned to Grandma.

"It was very nice to meet you," He said.

"It was very nice to meet you too deary. Now, have fun on your date, and get her home at midnight!" Grandma said.

"I will," Takao said.

"Take care," Grandma said.

"We will Grandma," I said, leading Takao to the front door. We both put on our shoes and went out the door.

"So, Miss Amazing Kagura-chan, where should we go first?" Takao asked.

"Surprise me," I said.

"As you wish, Miss Amazing Kagura-chan," Takao said, grabbing my hand and leading me to the unknown.


	4. The Movies, Kisses, and Brother Trouble

_I don't own any video games or movies mentioned in this chapter. I swear. If I did, then they would probably be really bad, but Project Diva F would have Teto singing and it would have Gumi in it. And you would be able to change the voices. Anyways, enjoy!_

**Chapter 4:**

Takao led me far beyond where I had ever been.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You said to surprise you," Takao said with a smile. I giggled.

"I did say that didn't I?" I asked. Takao nodded and I allowed him to take me to where he pleased. We ran for about 5 minutes before we ended up at a movie theater.

"What movie are we seeing?" I asked.

"I don't know what they're playing. If you see anything you want to watch, tell me. Okay?" Takao said. I nodded and he didn't let go of my hand as we walked towards where you get your tickets. I looked at the movies playing. There were many different varieties. Romance. Comedy. Romantic comedies.

"See anything interesting?" Takao asked.

"Yeah! How about we go see High School Debut," I said.

"That romantic comedy that everyone seems to like?" Takao asked. I nodded.

"We can watch that," Takao said. We got up to the counter and I was about to take out my wallet, but Takao stopped me.

"Two tickets for High School Debut please," He said.

"Okay, that will be 2000 yen please," The lady asked. Takao paid quickly and she gave us our tickets. We walked in, the warm air hitting our face, along with the smell of popcorn and pretzels. It made my mouth water, since I hadn't had dinner.

"You look hungry," Takao said, making me blush. Was my face really showing my hunger? How embarrassing!

"Get whatever you want. It's all on me," Takao said.

"You're going to regret saying that," I said, looking at all the candies. They even had pocky! Glorious.

"So, should we get our snacks and go grab our seats? Or do you want to wait? The movie doesn't start for another 10 minutes," Takao said.

"Let's wait," I said, sitting down on a nearby chair. Takao sat in the chair across from me, and it got awkwardly silent.

"Hey Takao," I said, making him look at me. I stayed silent after that. It's not like I was too embarrassed to say anything, it's just, I couldn't think of what to say after that.

"What is it?" Takao asked.

"I, uh," I was trying to find something to say. My eyes darted all over the theater, than landed on Takao again.

"I think your hair is really soft!" I said, reaching out and ruffling his hair. He seemed mildly confused. I sighed and sat back down again.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't think of anything else to say," I said. Takao chuckled.

"You don't have to be nervous, just be you. You're really cute," Takao said, making me blush. I was about to say something smart-alecky, but my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it was Onii-san.

"Hey, I'm going to get some snacks. I'll be right back," Takao said, getting up. I nodded and answered my phone.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Your hair is really soft? That was the lamest thing ever to say," Onii-san said.

"You're spying on me now?" I asked.

"Uh, duh. I don't want someone from a rival school taking advantage of my little sister," Onii-san said.

"Takao isn't like that," I said.

"You don't know that. Haven't you ever heard the song "Bruises and Bitemarks" by that American band? I think the band name is Good with Grenades," Onii-san asked.

"I'm the one who forced you to listen to the damn song," I said.

"He could be tricking you," Onii-san said, his voice low.

"I'm going to yell at you when I get home."

"Yell away. At least you'll be safely at home."

I saw Takao coming back with snacks and sighed.

"Hey I'm getting off the phone. Go home would you. Take care of that damn cat that gave us so much trouble," I said.

"I'm not doing what you say, you know that right?" Onii-san asked.

"I know. Now bye."

I hung up on him before he could say anything else. Takao smiled at me and handed me the Icee that he had in his hand.

"Who was it?" He asked.

"My big bro. He thinks that you want to kidnap me or something," I said.

"Maybe I will kidnap you," Takao said with a smile. I had no idea how he said these things so freely.

"Hey, let's go grab our seats. The movie starts in 3 minutes," Takao said. I nodded and grabbed the Icee before following Takao to find the movie. We entered the dark room that we were going to sit in for the next hour and a half. We quickly found seats in the front, and the movie started as we sat down. It was about a girl who has never had a boyfriend in her life, but decides that she is going to pursue getting a boyfriend now that she's entered high school. It was a pretty good movie so far, and we had only gotten through the first 5 minutes of it. Takao lightly nudged me and I looked at him. He handed me box of pocky and I silently thanked him.

We watched the movie without much thought for about another 30 minutes, before my mind started going nuts.

'Does he think I'm ignoring him? Is he enjoying the movie too much to notice the lack of contact?' All these thoughts running through my mind were giving me a slight headache. I looked at Takao; he seemed to be enjoying the movie a lot. His smiling face made me smile and he looked at me. I quickly looked away and I felt him grab my hand, bringing it up on the armrest. I looked at him and smiled, squeezing his hand lightly. We both looked at the movie screen again, and I have no idea when I did it, but I ended up leaning my head on his shoulder.

After the movie, I stretched and excused myself to use the restroom. Once I used the restroom and was washing my hands, a couple of girls came in talking about something. I listened in for a bit and was appalled by what I heard.

"Hey, did you see that cute couple?"

"Yeah I did. They were so cute! I'm completely jealous of that girl!"

"I know! Her boyfriend is so hot! And he seems like the sweetest person in the world!"

"I know! And isn't her boyfriend that one basketball player from that team. Shutoku, I think."

"Yeah, I don't know his name though."

"We should figure out his name!"

"Totally."

I walked out, completely embarrassed. Takao saw me and smiled as I walked out.

"What's up with the red face? Something embarrass you oh Miss Amazing Kagura-chan?" Takao asked.

"No, just thinking about something," I said, trying to hide the blush on my face. Takao just chuckled and threw away his Icee cup and stretching slightly. He put his hand out and I took it, intertwining my fingers in his.

"You seem a little bit more loving than before. Something happen?" Takao asked.

"Nothing, just felt a like I haven't showed you enough love today," I said, getting closer to him. It was partially to show him my love, but it was also for warmth, since we were about to go outside. We stepped outside, the cold air hitting us in the face. I gripped his hand and he chuckled.

"You're too cute Kagura-chan," Takao said, smiling at me.

"We could go back to my house and watch TV or play video games," I said.

"That sounds like a good idea," Takao said. We began walking and I noticed that Onii-san was following us the entire time. What a creeper.

"Kagura-chan, I was just wondering something," Takao said, stopping and turning towards me.

"What is it?" I asked, completely confused.

"Your brother is at your house right?" He asked. I didn't want to bust my brother out, so I didn't say anything about him being in the bush right behind Takao.

"He should be," I said.  
"I just wanted to ask…. Have you had your first kiss yet?" Takao asked.

"Does a dog count?"

"No, I don't think it does."

"Then no…. why?" I asked.

"Well….. I was just wondering if…. I could have your first kiss," Takao asked.

"You… want my first kiss?" I asked. Takao just nodded, a blush on his face. I smiled at him nodded.

"You can have my first kiss," I said, making him look at me in shock. He smiled and unhooked his hand from mine to brush the hair away from my face. His fingers lightly lifted my chin, and he began to lean in. He got close, so close I could feel his bangs on my forehead, and then….

His lips were like petals on mine. I gripped his jacket and brought him closer. His arms went around my waist and my arms went around his neck. It was the most romantic thing that ever happened in my life. I pulled away from him first and bit my lip. I wonder what Onii-san thought of that display. I would probably get yelled at.

"Shall we continue on our way?" I asked. Takao nodded and I pecked his lips before breaking away from him and took his hand again. Even though the rest of my body was cold, my lips were still warm when we got to my house. I unlocked the door and walked in.  
"We're back!" I called.

"Sorry for intruding!" Takao said.

"Oh darling. How did it go?" My grandma asked.

"It went really good," I said, glancing at Takao and blushing. "Anyways, we're going to be in my room."

"Okay, try not to do anything naughty. I trust that you won't," Grandma said, looking at Takao.

"We won't," Takao said. I took his hand and dragged him up to my room. I walked in and took off my necklace, placing it on my dresser.

"It's very comfy in here," Takao said, lying down on my bed.

"Can you please put a pillow over your face or something?" I asked.

"You want me to smother myself?"

"No, I'm just going to change into pajama clothes," I said.

"Oh, okay."

Takao grabbed my pillow and placed it over his face. I quickly grabbed sweatpants and a large shirt and took off my dress. I slipped on the things I grabbed and poked Takao's stomach. It was well toned, I could tell you that. Takao looked at me and smiled.

"You look adorable," He said, making me blush.

"Be quiet before I actually smother you," I said.

"Harsh," Takao chuckled. I giggled and he looked at me.

"Do you want to play Grand Theft Auto, Saints Row, Skyrim, Oblivion, Project Diva F or something else?" I asked.

"Skyrim, I want to see how many glitches happen," Takao said. I giggled and got off my bed to turn on my PS3. I put Skyrim in and grabbed both the remote control and the controller before sitting next to Takao, who had sat up. I turned on the TV and handed the controller to Takao, who took it happily. The game started and the first glitch that we got was a troll spazzing out in the air when we froze it. It was so funny to watch, it was almost impossible for us to stop laughing. After about an hour of watching him play with all the glitches, I felt a tad bit daring. I kissed his neck as he was trying to defeat a dragon, making him mess up and die.

"Hey now," Takao said, pausing the game. Seconds later, I was pinned underneath him.

"Hey, no dirty stuff, remember," I said.

"I know, who said I was going to do anything dirty. I'm just going to get you back," Takao said, leaning down and littering my neck with kisses. He kissed my soft spot and I squirmed a little bit, a shiver going down my spine.

"What's this? Have I found your soft spot?" Takao asked, biting the spot softly. I moaned his name lightly and he chuckled.

"I think I could get used to you moaning my name," Takao said.

"S-Shut up baka," I said, a blush on my face. Takao looked at me and kissed me softly.

"KAGURA!"

Onii-san bust through my door, making Takao tear away from me and look at him. Onii-san glared at him and Takao got off of me. Onii-san waved at me to follow him and I got off my bed. He closed the door and grabbed my arm, dragging me into his room. He closed the door and pointed towards the bed.

"Sit," He said. I rolled my eyes, but sat anyways.

"What the hell were you thinking? Do you know what would have happened if I wouldn't have burst in there when I did?" He asked.

"Nothing would have happened," I said," Takao's not like that."

"I don't trust him. Especially not with you," He said.

"Takao isn't like that."

"You keep saying that, but how do you know?"

I was silent. I was never going to convince Onii-san that Takao wasn't going to take advantage of me. I sighed and got up.

"Leave your door open please," He asked. I nodded and went out, going back in my room, closing and locking the door.

"Did you get in trouble?" Takao asked.

"My brother's just paranoid," I said. Takao nodded and I sat next to him. I kissed his cheek and snuggled up with him. He put his arm around me and continued to play the game. Takao's phone began to vibrate 2 hours later.

"It's my mom. I have to get home," Takao said.

"Okay, I'll miss you," I said, kissing him.

"I'll miss you too," He said, getting up and unlocking the door. I followed him down the stairs and he put on his shoes.

"I love you Kagura-chan. You know that don't you?" Takao asked.

"I love you too," The words came out of my mouth. It sounded quiet odd to me, saying "I love you" to someone so soon. Hell, I didn't even say "I love you "to Onii-san until I was in middle school. Takao kissed me swiftly and I waved good-bye to him as he walked out the door.

"Kagura, we need to talk. Right now," Grandma said. It was obvious she was angry.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't mind if you date that boy, but I don't want your brother to find him on top of you again. It makes you seem trashy, and I will not have that kind of person in my house," She said. I nodded and she smiled at me.

"How was it dear?" She asked.

"It was good," I said, walking back up the stairs. I laid down on my bed when I got to my room. I noticed that I had a text from Takao.

_Hey, I had a fun time today. Want to go on a date this weekend too?_

I text him "Sure" and laid down on my bed, closing my eyes. I was a lot more tired than I thought I was. I quickly got up and brushed my teeth before lying down again. Takao hadn't text me yet, so I just closed my eyes and fell asleep with him on my mind. Having him on my mind as I fell asleep…

Was this what love felt like?

* * *

As you guys can tell I am a total Takao fangirl and I LOVE to poke fun at Teppei and make him an overprotective brother. I hope you like this chapter! Please review and check out my other stories! :) Ciao!


End file.
